


Going Home

by BlueNerdBird



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancing, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pink-Haired Inigo, Post-Awakening, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Prince Inigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNerdBird/pseuds/BlueNerdBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time comes for Laslow, Odin, and Selena to go home to Ylisse. Xander refuses to let Laslow leave without a goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Assume there are no deep realms, Inigo told Xander his true name already, and that this is how magic works. Based loosely on this art:  
> http://alista1r.tumblr.com/post/146190139274/alista1r-i-started-crying-while-drawing-this-i

           

It was the second time Laslow had experienced true peace, and he couldn’t be happier. King Xander had taken the crown just last month, and now they were celebrating the coronation of Queen Hinoka of Hoshido. Despite the absence of Takumi and Ryoma, everyone was in high spirits. He couldn’t recall a time he had seen Xander smile this much, and each time it made his heart soar.

He had no doubts that Xander would be one of the greatest kings Nohr had ever known, already he had made peace with Hoshido and begun to ease tensions between the two countries. The fact that Laslow was in love with him made him slightly biased, but he hadn’t met another person who disagreed with him.

Since he was still one of Xander’s most trusted retainers, he spent every minute by his side. Of course, Xander had tried to tell him that it wasn’t necessary, and he should enjoy the festivities, Laslow remained by his side. Peri had delightedly gone off to celebrate, hopefully in a non-violent way, but Laslow couldn’t bring himself to be anywhere else.

Which is why he was having a round of drinks with the King of Nohr and gossiping about the royal siblings.

“Of course I knew Corrin and her butler would get together. Please Laslow, I thought that was obvious,” Xander said, taking a swig of his drink.

“I didn’t see her as much as you did Milord, how was I supposed to know?” Laslow said, his face flushed and his voice higher than usual.

“I’ve no idea, but I can tell you that Camilla has an eye for Corrin’s friend, Silas,” Xander said with a knowing grin.

“No!” Laslow replied, his jaw dropping.

“I swear, watch them the next time they’re both together,”

“I will. If you’re so observant, I have inside information on who your little brother Leo is crushing on, do you know who it is?” Laslow teased.

“I’ll be honest, I had no idea Leo had feelings for someone,” Xander confessed.

“I wouldn’t have known either if Odin hadn’t told me,” Laslow said.

“So who is it?”

“I probably shouldn’t say Milord; I think Prince Leo would not appreciate it should word spread of his little crush.”

“Fine then. Since we’re talking about relationships, is there anyone in your life that you’re interested in Laslow?” Xander asked, a sly grin on his face. Laslow blushed deeply, already know that the answer was sitting in front of him, but he wasn’t about to say so. From the back of the room, he saw his friend enter and wave at him.

“Odin?” he asked, seeing his friend beckon him over.

“What?” Xander asked, confused. Laslow blushed further.

“No Milord! I apologize, he is simply a friend. I just saw him across the room, I think he wishes to speak with me.” Laslow replied, incredibly embarrassed at his mishap. Xander chuckled.

“Of course Laslow, I won’t keep you from your true love,” Xander replied, and Laslow could’ve sworn that there was the slightest bit of hidden emotion behind Xander’s voice, but it could’ve been his imagination.

He left the table where he and King Xander sat, wobbling slightly, and made his way over to Odin.

“Ah! My friend it is so good to see you, come join us Odin! We could pull up a chair and order more drinks…” Laslow started, but Odin’s face was not in a mood for celebration, and he shook his head.

“Laslow, it’s almost time. Selena and I are leaving tomorrow. You know where to meet us, it’s about time we went home. The war’s over, Selena’s expecting, she wants Mother and Cordelia to be there,” Odin replied sadly.

Laslow’s heart dropped. The pleasant buzz he had developed faded into a somber reality. They were going home to Ylisse. There would be no more Hoshido, no more Nohr, no more Queen Hinoka, Lady Camilla, Prince Leo, and Princess Sakura and Princess Elise.

No Xander.

But he would get to see his mother and father again, his sister would be waiting for him, as were all his friends.

Well, his old friends.

Laslow fought back tears forming in his eyes.

“You don’t have to come with us, but we’re leaving in the morning. You know where to meet us. Selena and I have said our goodbyes; take the time you need.,” Laslow was unnerved by Odin’s serious tone, but he knew that even Odin didn’t have the capacity to be his usual dramatic self in the face of this. For years they had lived and fought with the people of Nohr, only to leave them at a moment’s notice. He took the small stone and slipped it in his pocket.

“Thanks Odin,” he took the stone from Odin’s hand, “I’ll be with you soon.”

“Safe travels my friend. Naga watch over you.” Upon hearing the last phrase, Laslow looked up and met Odin’s eyes, and saw he was just as conflicted as Laslow was. Homesickness was eating at his core, but he didn’t want to leave the new friends he had made. To leave everything behind, as if it had never happened.

His hand went to the charm he wore as a necklace; he would always have a part of it with him. Xander would always be real. Odin put his hand on Laslow’s shoulder and squeezed. It both reassured Laslow and filled him with sadness. When he left, Laslow went over to the table he shared with Xander, face devoid of emotion.

“Laslow? What’s wrong my friend? You look like you’re about to cry,” Xander said, genuinely concerned. Laslow shook it off.

“Nothing’s wrong Milord, Odin was just giving me the names of a few single ladies around town that are looking for love,” Laslow said, and felt awful. He felt himself slip back into the same cycle he was in after time traveling. Isolated, scared, and confused, he did the only thing he knew: seek out attention and put up the false façade of charm and charisma so no one would suspect otherwise.

“Laslow please tell me what’s wrong,” Xander said, seeing through the façade in an instance.

“It’s nothing Milord, really, do you see that woman behind us to the left? She’s quite pretty. I wonder if she would be willing to have tea tomorrow…” he tried again to dodge the question, to avert the topic at hand,

“Inigo,” Xander whispered, leaning in close, “What did Odin tell you?” his voice deadly serious.

Laslow wanted to break down, to tell him everything, to cry until he didn’t have any tears left because he was torn between his home and everything he had known for the past year. He wanted to cry because he would have to leave the one man who could make everything better.

“Milord, can we talk of it later? I don’t want to think of it at the moment,” he finished, hoping that Xander would get the message. The answer Laslow gave seemed to soften the creases on Xander’s brow.

“As you wish Laslow. Now I believe we were discussing your love life…” Xander said, slipping easily back into their old conversation. Laslow wasn’t sure whether he wanted to cry or hug Xander, so he just contented himself with admiring all that he could about the man, the color of his eyes, the waves in his hair, the absence of a crown as they mingled with the public, and the small grin he was wearing.

“Why are you staring at me?” he asked.

“Because I never want to forget you,” Laslow replied, blushing at his own words. He chalked it up to the alcohol talking, but he knew that if he didn’t say things like this now, he never would.

The next morning came all too soon. The alcohol from last night had giving him a headache the next morning. Not a full blown hangover, but a mild one. He knew Selena and Odin would be leaving, having already said their goodbyes to Camilla and Leo.

He spent the morning packing. He didn’t have much with him, just his blade, the charm from Xander, his favorite fan for dancing, a change of clothes, and a small picture of his mother. Soon, he would be with her again. His mark would reappear, his hair would change, and his face as well. He would be able to go by Inigo, the name Laslow would die when he left.

Laslow stuffed everything in his pack and left. He had no real attachment to the hotel room he was staying in while in Hoshido, so he had no problem leaving it. It was quite a walk back to Nohr where they were able to travel back. It was a week’s journey at least, so it was better to get a head start now.

His pack was light as he walked through the streets. He would have to find a horse, but he had enough gold to purchase one. He could ride it most of the way and sell it at the nearest town and walk the rest of the way. Yes, that would work.

As he expected, the streets after a night of celebration were usually empty, and that morning was no exception. Apart from a few shopkeepers, there were very few who were walking about that morning.

The stables smelled of horse, and he heard several of them up and about for the morning. Looking around, he found a stable hand and asked how much it was to buy a horse. A quick exchange of currency, and Laslow found himself atop a bronze colored mare. The boy had said she was hardy in cold weather, which would be especially good for traveling through Nohr at this time of year.

Unable to stop himself, Laslow led his horse past where Xander was staying. He didn’t say anything as they parted last night to save himself the heartache, but it did nothing to lessen the grief in his heart. It was likely Xander was asleep right now, and he wouldn’t even notice that Laslow was gone until they prepared to leave for Nohr. Unlike the royal family, he wasn’t taking a typical route to Nohr, but a quicker, more direct route straight for the meeting place.

He reached the outskirts of town, having picked up some food and supplies from a vendor on his way out. There was no turning back now, the time had finally come.

Laslow was headed home.

Not a minute after he left town, he heard a voice calling for Laslow. It was all too familiar, and he cringed, no one was supposed to know.

“Laslow! Thank the gods I finally caught up to you,” Xander said, “Where on earth are you going?”

Laslow turned around, unable to meet his eyes.

“I didn’t wish to alarm you Milord; Odin, Selena, and I are leaving for our home world. They’ve already left and I didn’t want to bother you…”

“Bother me?” he interrupted, “Laslow you are one of my closest friends, why would this bother me? If you are planning on leaving, I will go with you.”

“But you’re the new King! You can’t just abandon your duties for me!”

“Where are you headed?” he asked.

“East of Riverside Village.”

“That’s not too far out from my path back, I shall accompany you.”

“But Milord, you are not scheduled to leave for another two days…”

“Two days for me to make sure you arrive safely. If what you say is true, and you really are leaving, then I’d like to spend as much time as I can with you,” Xander replied, and Laslow knew that he couldn’t say no. It would be helpful to have a second person accompany him there, and it wasn’t like he was going to say no to the man he was in love with.

“Okay. Are you packed and ready to go?”

“I am actually, I saw you leaving from my hotel and from your behavior last night, I knew something was amiss. So, I packed everything and got my horse from the stables,” Xander said, and Laslow was suddenly very relieved. He still dreaded having to leave Xander, but now he had a little more time to spend with him, and it would be just the two of them…

Oh gods.

“We should probably get going then, Odin and Selena said they were leaving this morning. They probably left earlier than I did, but that’s understandable, since Selena’s expecting.”

“She is?” Xander replied.

“Yeah, pretty early along, but her and Odin are thrilled. That was part of why they wanted to head back, they wanted their parents to be there. I’m sure my dad would love to see the baby as well,” Laslow trailed off, and realized what he’d said.

Xander sped up his horse and matched pace with Laslow, putting him right beside him.

“Your father? You haven’t ever mentioned him. Why would he love to see their child?”

“Right, I guess I never did tell you, Odin is my cousin. His mother is my father’s sister,” Laslow replied, and Xander looked pleased.

“I’m glad to hear about your family Laslow, you’ve not spoken of them much,” Xander said, and the tenderness in his voice brought out something in Laslow he thought buried beyond comprehension.

“Yes well, I suppose my lineage never came up in conversation. Since you’re so curious, I guess I’ll tell you. I’m actually a prince.”

“Really?” Xander asked, a small smile forming.

“Yes, my father is the ruler right now, but my sister is next in line. Lucina, I miss her constantly. She was more like my father, Chrom. She was always the better fighter, absolutely incredible with a sword. I took after my mother, more adept at dancing than swordplay,” Laslow said, and found himself smiling broadly. It had been so long since he had spoken of them, it was like releasing the floodgates at last.

“You’ve mentioned your mother was a dancer, I take it she was the one who taught you?” Xander asked, and Laslow nodded.

“Yes, she was- is an incredible dancer. She was the one who made me want to be a professional dancer, and I could never quite dance like she could.”

“I’m sure your dancing is wonderful,” Xander said, and Laslow blushed. Talking about his family released the locks around his heart, the lies he had been masquerading around in, all of it disappeared.

“Can you call me Inigo again?”

“Of course,” Xander said, smiling warmly. In that moment, Inigo saw a brief flash of what could never be. His arms wrapping around his mother, alive and breathing in his arms, his father giving him a one armed hug while his sister squeezed the life out of him. His mother hugging Xander, his father shaking his hand. His sister staring at Xander harshly, trying to figure out everything about him. Taking him to meet his friends, passing between Nohr and Ylisse, able to visit his family whenever he wanted and still be able to kiss the living daylights out of Xander whenever he was given a chance.

But that was not reality. He was going to return to Ylisse in a short amount of time, and this was likely the last time he was going to be spending with Xander. Emotion welled up inside of him and tears pricked at his eyes, he didn’t want to leave Xander, not now, not ever.

The ache he was feeling for his home threatened to overwhelm him. He was being torn in two, and as they rode their horses through the forest, something inside of him broke lose. A broken past, marred by war, constant fear of losing everyone he cared about, his mother dying in his arms…

“I want you to know everything Xander. I know almost everything about you, and I think it’s time I told you about my past. Who I am, what I’ve done.”

“Inigo…”

“Not all at once, but I can tell you more about my family,” he replied, a smile forming at the thought of them.

“I’d like that,” Xander replied.

“I suppose I’ve told you a bit about my mother, Olivia, and Lucina. My father… My father is something called the Exalt. You don’t have one here, but I suppose it’s something like a King. I don’t have proof of our lineage, not anymore, but I swear it is true. Odin and I have always been close as well, we’ve been inseparable since childhood,” Inigo said, glad to finally get it off his chest.

“That’s incredible, I apologize for addressing you as a commoner all these years, Prince Inigo,” Xander said, bowing his head. Inigo’s heart stuttered as he called him by his true title and bowed his head. It had been years since he’d heard his true name and title. It almost seemed like Xander was addressing a different person, someone that had been gone for a long time.

“Xander, we agreed to not use formal titles, not as we travel together as friends,”

“I know, I wanted to test how it felt to say your name like that, I can’t imagine what changes you’ve gone through; going from a prince to a retainer,” Xander replied.

“It was surprisingly easy; I haven’t been an actual prince since I was a child. All I’ve known since is war. I never really had the opportunity to be spoiled,” Inigo said, his voice dropping at the end. The closest thing to peace he had experienced was after Grima fell, and even that was not for long.

“Perhaps it will be that way when you return,” Xander offered, and Inigo nodded.

“We’ll see.”

After a bit of riding, the stopped briefly and ate lunch. Once they finished, the got back on their horses and rode. During their ride, Inigo shared stories of times when he was a young child, before either of his parents died. He spoke of how he and Lucina often got into trouble together.

When he reached the point where his parents died, he stopped. Xander must’ve picked up on his discomfort and filled in the silence.

“That reminds me of when I was a child. Before King Garon went mad, he was a good ruler, and a good father. Now you would never guess it, but Elise used to be an incredible prankster. The lengths she would go to tease the rest of us and Father, it was really something. I remember one time she stole one of Iago’s tomes and replaced it with a book on gardening,” Xander began to laugh, and Inigo smiled, “he couldn’t figure out why his book wasn’t working, it looked exactly the same. It was one of the funniest thing’s I’ve seen, my father yelling at him while he panics, fumbling with a book on gardening.” By the time he finished, Xander was hunched over, laughter ringing out, more than Inigo had ever seen from him before. He was not ashamed to say that he felt his heart melt, and, if possible, fell further in love with him.

“Elise is a prankster? I don’t know if I can imagine sweet little Elise tricking people like that,” Inigo replied.

“None of us did! I have a feeling she pranked everyone because no one expected her to,” Xander said, regaining his composure.

They walked for a while, stopped briefly for lunch, and carried on. Conversation between them was light, sharing more stories of their childhoods, of times when they got into a fair amount of trouble, and times when things weren’t so good.

“My mother died when I was very young. Father didn’t stop for her though, no, he brought home kids that were from women in his harem. That’s where Camilla, Leo, and Elise are from. I had other siblings, but they didn’t make it. I can’t even remember their names; it was so long ago. That’s about when Father began to change too, his words harsher, there were times when he even…” Xander’s voice trailed off and he avoided Inigo’s gaze. He didn’t have to finish the sentence to know what happened, it was all written on Xander’s face.

“I’m so sorry Xander. No father should be cruel to his children, especially not when they are as talented and handsome as you are,” Inigo said, and instantly realized what he had just said. He felt his cheeks burn as Xander looked up at him.

“Inigo, it’s okay. You don’t have to be flirtatious,” Xander said, and Inigo relaxed, “I know it’s a front, I’ve known for a long time. Just be yourself, I find that much more charming,”

Inigo didn’t know his cheeks could get any redder, and he was pretty sure his ears had turned red too. Xander thought he was charming? He wasn’t even trying to be flirtatious! He tried to actually compliment Xander! He wanted to put his face in his hands, but they were holding onto the reins.

“T-Thank you Milord… Xander,” Inigo stuttered, “I suppose old habits die hard,”

“You mentioned earlier in one of your stories that your sister made you talk to her friend and you nearly passed out. How did you learn to be so outgoing?” Xander asked.

“Well, when I was a child I was incredibly shy. To the point where I could hardly talk to anyone, which is why Lucina loved to try and embarrass me all the time. One day my mother sat down with me and told me that I should talk to women to try and get rid of my shyness…”

“Ah, that’s how you became a flirt,”

“Sort of. It worked for a while, but not long after that my mother was killed in front of me and my father left for war and never returned. I’m told he was betrayed by his closest friend. After that…” Inigo stopped. Did he really want to tell Xander about the worst years of his life? To let him in on the suffering and loneliness he endured, the pain of watching his friends lose their parents until they all fled their burning country to find a way to go back in time?

“Some things happened and I ended up alone in a strange place. I was lonely and afraid and I stopped one day and decided that the only way I could move forward was to rely on my mother’s teaching and learn to talk to women,” Inigo said. It was abridged, but he didn’t want to scare Xander away with talk of time travel and desolation just yet.

“I see. Inigo, I apologize for the times I punished you for such behavior. I mistook it for being careless and vain, I see now how wrong I was,” Xander said, and Inigo felt his heart leap out of his chest.

“It’s not your fault, it was mine. Flirting is a force of habit, and sometimes it gets out of hand,” Inigo said, and felt like a huge weight was lifted off of his chest, Xander had figured out more about him than almost everyone else in his life, aside from Odin and Selena.

“Thank you for telling me,” Xander replied, and Inigo gave him a wide smile in return.

“No Milord, thank you,” Inigo said, knowing full well that Xander didn’t want him to use titles.

After that, the conversation was lighter as they discussed various things. Xander explained his plans for the kingdom while Inigo listened with rapt attention. Inigo retold stories of the funniest rejections he had faced.

It wasn’t long before day turned to night, and they were forced to stop for the night.

“My guess is we’re about 6 days out from reaching our meeting point,” Inigo said, looking over a map while Xander prepared a fire.

“Where are we right now?”

“If I were to guess… just east of the Divine Dragon’s Forest,” Inigo replied.

“We made good time today then,”

“Yes we did. I have to thank you again for coming with me Xander. How are you going to meet up with the others?” Inigo asked, going over and sitting next to him.

“I know the route their caravan is taking to Castle Krakenburg. Since we’re a day ahead of them, it will give me time to catch up with them at a village south of where you’re headed,” Xander replied, “I left a note for Camilla, Leo, and Elise so they know where I am. I have no doubt they are worried, but I couldn’t let one of the best friends I’ve ever had leave on his own,” Xander replied with a small smile, but Inigo saw great sadness in his eyes.

“Xander, this means the world to me, I hope you know that,” Inigo said.

 _“You mean the world to me,”_ he thought silently. He dared not say it aloud, Odin and Selena were counting on him to return. He couldn’t just abandon them and his entire family, not after he’d just gotten them all back. It wasn’t even like he knew whether Xander returned his feelings, and if he spoke them aloud, it might ruin what little time they had left to spend together.

The second day of travel, they passed through the Divine Dragon’s Forest, headed toward the Ancient City. During what would otherwise be a long and arduous journey, Xander and Inigo made jokes the whole way, trying to see who could make the best impressions of people in the army and laughing the whole way.

Being away from his duties and his title, Xander felt free. More free, perhaps, than he had ever felt. There were no petitions, no paperwork, no royals, he wasn’t even addressed as King.

“So at this rate, looks like we’ll be right outside Ancient City tonight with no trouble,” Inigo said, checking the map.

“Good. Say Inigo, can you tell me about the world you came from?” Xander asked, and Inigo blushed slightly. It had been ages since he had let himself think about Ylisse, and of course Xander would want to know, now that he was finally opening up about his past.

“Before the war, it was a really good place to live. The weather was always warm and the cities were beautiful. Many of them had glorious castles, including the one I lived in. It was a very peaceful place, and safe too. At least, until Grima came.”

“Who’s Grima?” Xander asked, and Inigo wanted to smack his head. He wasn’t sure he was ready to have that talk with Xander yet, so he dodged the question.

“It was nothing Milord. Nothing but a nightmare, and it’s gone now,” Inigo replied, voice shaking. He didn’t want to think of that awful time at all. He wanted to forget all about it, about the pressure he faced when his parents died, having to put up the act of perfection so hope endured. Having to lead armies before the age of 16, holding his sister as they cried together behind closed doors after losing more and more soldiers. Finding himself lost and alone in a strange world…

“Inigo?” Xander said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“I’m fine, truly. Just thinking of the beautiful ladies I met back in Ylisse,” he replied with a smile. Xander saw through it once more, but knew better than to push the issue further.

The rode through the day, making a short stop in a village to pick up more supplies. Inigo went to get it, in fear that Xander would be recognized and put in danger. Picking up a few loafs of bread and a cut of meat, they set off once more.

The second night of their travels they sat under the stars and talked about their favorite things. Their favorite foods, hobbies, even type of drink. Xander fell asleep before Inigo, and he felt his mind wander. He thought of his family back home, of Chrom, Olivia, and Lucina. He knew that before he had left, the actual Inigo had just been born. Lucina had just turned two. How strange it was, to know that at home there was already a younger version of him for his parents to love.

It broke Inigo’s heart. Perhaps they didn’t need him at all, since they had two Lucinas and another Inigo already. He remembered the fights he had with Chrom over his womanizing habits, something he couldn’t change. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he worried whether they would even want him back at all. Maybe they would be able to raise the new Inigo right, to never let him go through the horrors that he went through, to never give him the habit that he carried with him.

He threw off his blankets and rifled through his bag. He pulled out his fan and took off his heavy mercenary jacket. Changing into his lighter dancing clothes brought a change about him the instant they were on. Double checking to make sure Xander was asleep, he walked over to the other side of the fire.

Xander was a light sleeper. It was just a fact, he frequently had troubled dreams, so deep sleep was often hard to come by. The rustling in the camp had stirred him slightly, but when he opened his eyes slightly, he saw a figure moving by the dying fire. Thinking it was an enemy, he was soon wide awake, but it was not an enemy in front of him.

It was Inigo, dressed in unfamiliar clothing, dancing in a style that Xander had never seen. He watched as Inigo twirled on the tips of his toes, moving his arms fluidly in tandem with his legs. Inigo leapt back and forth, waving the fan in front of him in time to an invisible beat. Xander was completely entranced by the sight in front of him.

Faster and faster, he began to spin on his toes, arms spreading out wide before reaching out to the sky on one leg. He seemed to move with the night air, dancing to the other side of the fire. His hips moved as he leapt again, and Xander felt his heart skip. The dance Inigo was performing seemed so… _intimate_ , Xander felt like he was intruding on some sacred ritual. Despite this, he couldn’t look away. He could only watch in awe as Inigo twirled and leapt around the campfire, arms flowing like water as the fan closed and opened in time with the silent rhythm.

All too soon however, Inigo finished his dance with a bow, and Xander closed his eyes once more, not wanting Inigo to know that he had been spying. Sleep came much easier to Xander that night.

The next morning came too quickly, and for the first time since he had been crowned King, Xander felt well-rested. They ate a quick breakfast and set out on the road again. Inigo had not mentioned his dancing, and Xander wasn’t going to bring it up, at least not yet.

                Inigo was pleased to find out that no matter how much time he spent with Xander, there was always something to talk about. Whether it was family, old friends, past adventures, or simply making jokes, he relished the time they were spending together. Much to Inigo’s displeasure, the third day went by much quicker than the previous two. They decided to make camp that night at the edge of the mountain range with the Bottomless Canyon.

                He figured to get across them would take a full day through the mountains, and they needed to be at their full strength, so they stayed at the Ancient City. Inigo knew that he had been watched while he was dancing the night before. It didn’t take a genius to know when someone was feigning sleep. The real question was how Inigo managed to do his routine nearly perfect while under scrutiny.

                In recent years he had gotten less shy about people watching him dance. However, if an _attractive_ person was watching him dance, then he fumbled and tripped almost every time. Considering Xander was one of the most attractive people he’d ever met, how had he even managed to pick up the fan without screwing up?

                He was pretty sure of the answer, but he chose not to think about it.

                That night, as they prepared to sleep, conversation was at a lull between them. Almost everything between them had been laid out, no secret left unspoken. Except for one.

                “Xander, there are a few things I haven’t told you about,” Inigo said, bracing himself to recall the memories.

                “What’s that?”

                With a deep breath, Inigo began to talk. He spoke of the time after his parents died and it was only him and his sister. Of the armies he had to lead while Lucina tried to figure out what happened to Chrom, and how his inexperience got people killed. He shuddered when recalling the expectations he was forced to carry, of the inevitable defeat. Trying to escape with the other children of his father’s army, staring death in the face, and finally the time travel.

                “I don’t know if you’re going to believe me on this one, but I want you to know,” he said, prepping Xander for the confusion that followed.

                He spoke of the time travel, how it scattered all his friends to the wind, landing them in different places and different times. How he was alone and scared, lost without his sister, and turned to skirt-chasing. The surprise he had when a younger version of his father and mother showed up, army in tow. Many of his friends had already joined up, and he was happy to join them. Finally defeating the monster that had destroyed his world.

                Finally, he spoke of the only peace he had known, and how a stranger had appeared, asking for help. Receiving a small stone that would take him anywhere. Arriving in Nohr with Odin and Selena and finding themselves in the service of Nohr’s royal family.

                “Remarkable,” Xander said once Inigo finished, “No wonder you did not share your past with me. Before now I’m not sure if I would’ve believed you but now I do. I am amazed at your strength, to go through all of that and still be alive. You’ve lived through three wars; more than any one man should have to.” Inigo became flustered under his praise, but he continued.

                “What are you going to do once there is no more war for you to fight?” Xander asked, and Inigo pondered the question.

                “I have no idea. Perhaps I will become a professional dancer, an entertainer, beloved by all the ladies in the land.” Xander rolled his eyes at the last part, but the smile on his face spoke volumes to Inigo.

                “You would make an incredible dancer Inigo, your skills are unlike any I’ve ever seen,” Xander said, and realized his mistake. Inigo did not know that he had seen his dancing.

                “Aha! I knew it! You did see me dancing!”

                “I… I may have seen a little,” Xander said, blushing slightly, and Inigo was thrilled. Finally, he was the one making Xander flustered and not the other way around.

                Up until they fell asleep, Inigo continued to tease Xander about pretending to be asleep, and Xander couldn’t be mad. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

                The fourth day, they made their way across the Bottomless Canyon. Both found it harder to maintain conversation as they scaled the mountain and passed over the bridge. By the time they made it across into Nohr territory, they stopped for the night, tired and weary. They gave their horses extra care and made sure that they were holding up okay.

                Inigo was pleased that the stable hand was true to his word, his horse had help up exceptionally well so far. There had been no surprise ambushes or assassination attempts, it seemed as if both countries were feeling at peace for the first time in ages.

                Now that they were in Nohr, and only a few days’ travel from the meeting point, Inigo began to worry. He knew that he was going to have to say goodbye to Xander for good in a few short days, and he wasn’t prepared to do that.

                “Inigo, you should relax,” Xander said from across camp.

                “Would that I could my friend. I can’t help myself,” Inigo replied. He could practically hear Xander frown.

                “I know your worried about what happens when you get to your meeting place, but I implore you: enjoy the days we have together. I have thoroughly enjoyed my time with you, ever since you were assigned to my service. I may not have always showed it, but I was always glad that you were my retainer,” Xander said. If only Inigo had a coin for every time Xander made him blush…

                “Thank you Xander. It has been my pleasure to work for you these years. I wouldn’t trade a second of it away for anything,” Inigo said and worried whether what he said was too forward, but one look over to where Xander lay, showed that he was smiling.

                “I’m not going to lie to you. I will miss you sincerely Inigo, but it’s as I’ve said before. It is not your presence I require, only that you draw breath. I want you to be happy Inigo, and I know that your heart lies with your old family and friends. In a way, I can relate. I’ve no idea what I’d do if I had to leave my siblings and the few friends I have, and I respect you even more for it. You’re a brave man Inigo, don’t ever forget that.”

                Inigo wiped away tears from his eyes and sniffed. He was ashamed at being moved to tears, as it happened too often for his liking, but he figured this was an appropriate time to cry. He heard Xander get up from his bedroll.

                Sitting up and wiping at his tears, he felt Xander’s hand on his shoulder. Inigo looked up and saw Xander with a compassionate smile, his eyes full of kindness and warmth. Knowing that Xander would not hold it against him, Inigo fell into his chest, tears flowing freely.

                He hadn’t heard such affection from anyone outside his family, and certainly not since arriving in Nohr. It had been so long since he had met someone so kind, someone that cared about his happiness.

                “Thank you,” Inigo choked out.

                “Anytime my friend.”

                The fifth day they traveled down the mountains. Inigo felt better after his conversation with Xander the night before. It had renewed his spirit, and his huge crush. He led the way, so he was bitter about not being able to check Xander out from behind, but each time they stopped for water or food, Inigo couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

                Conversation flowed easily too, mostly about mundane things. Inigo kept worrying they would have little to talk about, since they both knew each other’s past and family, but it was not the case. He was especially pleased when Xander moved to ride alongside him in the evening. Xander claimed he had grown tired of staring at Inigo’s back the whole way, and it didn’t bother him.

                They stopped in the middle of the mountains that night, rolling out their bedrolls between rocks and boulders. It was uncomfortable, but his heart melted when Xander rolled his right next to Inigo’s.

                “It’s the only spot without a lot of rocks, and nights on the mountains can be freezing.” Inigo had no complaints of course.

                It wasn’t until he laid down in his bedroll, the feeling of Xander’s back against his, that he realized that sleep would not come easily. He could feel the warmth through the blanket, and he knew that if given the chance, he would never leave Xander’s side.

                The more he thought about it, the more he really wanted to be in the same blanket as Xander, cuddled up against him with Xander’s arms draped over him. He wanted to run his hands through his hair, tip his head up and…

                No. With this kind of thinking, he was going to get no sleep. With the journey ahead of them, he couldn’t be running on a lost night’s sleep or he would fall behind. He highly doubted Odin and Selena would leave him behind but…

                It was best to leave no room for doubt. With that thought running through his mind, sleep evaded him for a while longer before finally taking him.

                The morning of the sixth day, they finally left the mountains. Unfortunately, what he considered cold on the mountains, was nothing compared to once they hit the forest. A snowstorm moved in, and Inigo found himself shivering underneath his outfit, even though it was made to withstand Nohrian weather.

                “I don’t know how much farther we’ll make it like this Inigo, I know you said that we could make it there by nightfall, but we may just have to wait out this storm,” Xander said, shivering under his metal plates. Inigo cringed for him.

                “That sounds like a plan Milord, we can meet with them in the morning. It looks like there’s an outcrop over there, we could set up camp and make a fire there,” Inigo said, gesturing to a rocky area up ahead. Xander nodded, and the two slowly made their way through the snow.

                There was little they could do to help the horses, but sure enough, there was an area with an overhang just big enough to create a small fire. Inigo started the fire while Xander prepared the food.

                “There isn’t a whole lot left, is there a village near here?” Xander asked.

                “I think so, just south of here, but you won’t need much since tomorrow you’ll be cooking for o…one,” Inigo stuttered, realizing what he said a second too late.

                “Inigo…”

                “Xander, I’m aware. I’d rather not think of such things at the moment,”

                “I know. I was just going to say, do you remember the last time there was a storm like this at the castle?”

                “Yes, I went out to try to practice once the storm had stopped and someone threw ice down my back,” Inigo grumbled.

                “I suppose I must confess; I was the one who threw the snowball. I saw you walking alone out into the gardens and you didn’t see me. The snow felt cold in my hands, but I still remember the look you had on your face, absolutely priceless,” Xander said with a laugh. Inigo scowled.

                “Then I guess it’s only fair that I…” Inigo leaned back for a second, “REPAY THE FAVOR!” he yelled loudly and threw snow at Xander. Unfortunately, the snow was powdery and only served to dust his hair and douse their fire.

                “That… was not what I planned,” Inigo said, backing up slowly.

                “Clearly,” Xander said, his face emotionless.

                “F-Forgive me Milord. I… I don’t know what came over me…” he stuttered, and backed up further. Xander continued to glare at him.

                “You know what the trick is Inigo?” Xander said, and for the first time in a week Inigo felt real fear.

                “What’s that?”

                “You’re predictable,” he replied, and in a flash, hit Inigo square in the face with a densely packed snowball that exploded into dust in his face. Inigo let out an embarrassing yelp.

                The cold that followed was shocking, and Inigo shook his head to clear off the snow. When he looked over at Xander however, he saw the King doubled over with laughter, shaking him from his core. Without even realizing it, Inigo began to laugh too. Laughter that started in his shoulders and moved to his chest, all the way down to his stomach. Laughter rang out from Inigo in waves, unable to control himself.

                By the end, his face and stomach hurt from so much laughing, but it was worth it when he saw Xander flushed and smiling. Inigo pretended to be mad, but it was clear to both that they were both enjoying themselves despite the snow. Inigo rekindled the fire and they heated up some stew with the meat Inigo brought.

                After they finished eating and the fire was put out, came the sleeping arrangement. It was cold enough to freeze even under the blankets at that point, and the overhang was too small to fit both bedrolls.

                “It seems we’ll have to share a bedroll tonight Inigo,” Xander said, rolling his out. There was no space for Inigo otherwise, and he knew that sleeping in the snow was no option.

                “Yes, it does seem that way,” he replied, trying to control the blush spreading across his cheeks. He couldn’t let himself do something stupid or embarrassing.

                “Come on then, it’ll be warmer with both of us,” Xander said, getting into the bedroll. Inigo just looked for a moment, but he could’ve sworn that Xander’s cheeks had turned pink too.

                “Right,” he said, steeling himself. He took off his armor and crawled in next to Xander, realizing that the bedroll was not made for two fully grown men. His back was right up against Xander’s, closer than before, to where he could even feel him breathing.

                Xander hadn’t been kidding about the heat, being close to Xander was like lying down next to a furnace. His whole body was warmer than it had been, even in Hoshido, and he felt the blush spread across his whole face.

                He most definitely tried not to think about how this was the last time he would sleep next to Xander; the last night they would be in the same world. Inigo took it all in, the warmth, the rhythm of Xander’s breathing, even the smell. It was like pine trees mixed with ink and old parchment, and Inigo decided that it was his favorite smell.

                Despite all the thoughts swirling around in his mind, Inigo somehow found sleep while following Xander’s breathing.

                When morning light glittered off of the snow, Inigo woke groggily. If possible, he was even warmer than before, the smell of Xander filling his senses. In his half-asleep brain, he imagined this is what true paradise was. He snuggled further into the warmth, not wanting to leave it just yet, and he realized with a jolt what had happened.

                At some point in the night their positions had changed, and Xander was now spooning Inigo, one arm curled protectively around his chest while the other rested above him. He held back a noise that was very unbecoming of a prince. Instead, he just held his breath and felt his whole body get even warmer, if that was even possible at this point.

                Then the reality of what was going to happen truly hit him, and he was struck with a strange feeling. The kind that happens when everything is about to change, and the moment is even more fleeting than usual. He felt Xander’s heart beat in time with his own, his breathing even and calm. Closing his eyes, Inigo took it all in and saved it in his memory forever.

                The feeling of Xander’s chest pressed against his back, the strong arm protecting him from the world, the smell that was so uniquely _him,_ that he doubted he could ever find an equivalent in Ylisse. The way his legs tangled with Inigo’s, the way his height meant that he could curl around Inigo comfortably. Xander’s muscles giving him a tight grip on Inigo, like he never wanted to let go.

                Just like so many moments in his life, the moment of peace passed as Xander began to stir. Not wanting to be caught like this, Inigo gently removed his arm and tried to escape the bedroll.

                He was unsuccessful, as Xander woke before he could get up.

                “Ah, good morning Inigo,” he greeted awkwardly.

                “Good morning Xander,” Inigo replied, sitting up.

                “Are you… are you ready for today Inigo?” and suddenly the awkwardness between them dissipated.

                “Honestly, I’m terrified. I have no idea what’s happened since I’ve been gone, or whether they’ll still want me after being gone…”

                “Inigo, how could you think that?” Xander asked, “Any kingdom would be lucky to have a prince like you. I almost feel jealous of those back home waiting for you, but my feelings aren’t important at the moment. You have your family waiting for you, even if they had another child named Inigo, he couldn’t replace you.”

                The emotion in Xander’s voice never failed to make Inigo teary eyed. Of all his friends back home, none of them built him up as much as Xander did. None of them believed in him and truly accepted him for who he was, flaws and all.

                He wasn’t in love with anyone the way he was with Xander.

                “T-thank you Xander. I hate to keep Odin and Selena waiting. Here I thought Selena was prickly toward me before she was pregnant, now I’m afraid she’ll cut me in half,” he joked. Inigo knew that even joking couldn’t remove him from so much emotion, but it didn’t hurt to try.

                They packed up the camp in silence, finding their horses still in good shape. It wasn’t until they were saddled and packed, Inigo started to cry. He was going to miss Nohr and all its imperfections. He was going to miss the royal family, Camilla, Leo, and Elise. He would miss Peri, one of the few women happy to have tea with him. He would miss all the other quirky retainers, Niles, Effie, Arthur, and Beruka. He would miss Corrin, whom Inigo didn’t know well, but was an honorable woman.

                He was going to miss Xander.

                Inigo knew he had to keep going, that the waterworks were not going to stop, and he needed to meet up with his companions.

                Xander rode in silence beside him, neither willing to part from the other.

                It wasn’t far to the meeting point. Inigo remembered Anankos telling them travel would be easiest to do from here, something about the distance between worlds. It was a small glade, and it was a rare day in Nohr when the sun was shining, but it was. Inigo wanted to curse at it, how could such a sad day be so sunny?

                Odin and Selena were waiting for him, sitting under the shade of a tree. They weren’t saying anything, just holding hands and leaning on one another. Inigo craved that kind of interaction with Xander, but knew that it was too late for that.

                They saw him and got up, Selena a little slower than Odin. There wasn’t much of a bump showing yet, but Inigo knew it was only a matter of time.

                “Why’s King Xander with you?” Selena asked.

                “He wanted to come with me to say goodbye,” Inigo replied, voice cracking on the remnants of crying.

                “Odin, Selena, I wish you both happiness. You both have served our country well, Nohr would not be the same without you,” Xander said, bowing to both of them. They both seemed a little shocked at the gesture and bowed in return.

                “Here Laslow, your stone,” Odin said, and dropped the ruby colored stone in his hand. He flipped it, testing the weight of it, and knew that this was it. There was no going back, no return from this. He would finally be able to return home, to peace, but it meant leaving Xander. The one man who accepted every bit of him and didn’t shudder or run away.

                “Before we go, could I have a moment alone with Xander?”

                “I mean you guys had your whole little road trip, but sure, I guess,” Selena said. Her and Odin nodded to each other and turned and walked a little way away out of earshot.

                Inigo turned to Xander and started tearing up again.

                “Xander… I…” he tried to say, but no words came out. Instead of saying something meaningful and heartfelt, Xander hugged him. It was a big hug, he wrapped both arms around Inigo and squeezed. In turn, Inigo wrapped his arms around Xander’s neck and buried his face in his neck, letting the tears fall.

                “I am going to miss you Inigo,” Xander said, and Inigo sobbed harder.

                “I’m… I’m gonna miss you too!” he cried into his shoulder, and Xander hugged him tighter.

                “My friend, I will never forget you for as long as I live,” Xander said, and Inigo shut his eyes tight, holding onto Xander tightly as the tears dripped onto his metal armor.

                “Nor I you,” he said, and felt the pressure of the star charm under his shirt. He hoped that Xander still had his stone.

                Regretfully, they eventually parted, and Inigo knew what was coming. Odin and Selena returned, each with stone in hand.

                “Are you ready Laslow?” Odin asked.

                “Y-yes. And its Inigo now,” Inigo replied.

                “Anankos said that it would take a minute or so to transport us back to Ylisse, so we should prepare for that. Xander, can you make sure we’re safe during that?”

                “Of course,” he replied, voice shaky.

                “Right, all together now. One… two… three!” Odin said, and each of them pressed the center of the stone, activating them.

                Red light began to envelop each of them, starting with their feet.

                Inigo felt funny inside, like his insides were tearing him up.

                “Xander wait! I have one final thing to say.” Inigo blurted out, unable to hold it back any longer.

                “Yes?” he asked, walking forward to Inigo.

                “Xander… I… I’m in love with you. I have been for a long time. I didn’t want to tell you because I was afraid…” but he never finished his sentence. Xander rushed forward and pressed his lips against Inigo’s. They were warm and moving with desperation, pent up with feelings never expressed and a future they would never know. It was overwhelming, and Inigo felt his brain short circuit.

                No! He needed to focus on the image of his home, of Ylisse. The home that he needed to return to.

                But Xander wasn’t there, Xander would be here stuck in Nohr.

                Inigo belonged in Ylisse, his soul was not meant to live here, it had a different home. Xander must’ve known it too, because all too soon the pressure against his lips softened, and he felt a pain in his heart as they separated.

                Inigo had now lost feeling up to his waist.

                “I love you too Inigo,” Xander said, and Inigo saw tears falling from his face. Xander, who never cried for anything, was now confessing his love and crying.

                Inigo bawled.

                He was torn in two, between the man he loved and his home. As the magic reached his chest, he refused to look anywhere but Xander.

                “I have to go home, I’m sorry,” he said, words coming out choked and pitiful.

                “I know,” Xander said, and pressed a kiss to his brow.

                “See you later Xander,” Inigo said, bringing a smile to his own face. He didn’t want Xander to remember the crying, bumbling fool, but the man who always knew how to smile.

                With a flash, Laslow, Odin, and Selena were no more.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't actually a second part, if you read this fic before, this is the final edited version with an extra scene. I also split it into two parts to make it easier to read.

They were welcomed back with open arms. Owain and Severa didn’t mention what had transpired what had happened between him and Xander, and Inigo was grateful. His father, mother, and sister were all waiting for him and Owain and Severa. Everyone wanted to know everything, but more than anything they were excited about the heroes’ triumphant return.

Inigo cried as he hugged his mother and father. He bawled when he hugged Lucina. It felt like lifetimes since he had seen all of them, and it was almost too much to bear.

He smiled as Lissa ran up and hugged Odin. When the two separated and he told her about Severa she smiled broadly and took Severa into her arms as well. It warmed Inigo’s heart.

Their appearances returned to normal. Owain didn’t change much, but Severa’s hair turned brown and Inigo’s hair turned pink. He smiled as Owain came over and showed him the mark of the exalt that had reappeared on his skin, and Inigo assumed his probably reappeared as well.

He knew that of the three of them, he had changed the most appearance-wise, and when he looked at himself in the mirror, it didn’t feel the same. His old face and name were gone, just like Xander.

Chrom put on a feast for the returning heroes that night, there was to be a huge celebration. However, despite the fine food placed in front of him, Inigo didn’t eat a bite. As the feast came to a close, Inigo retreated up to his old chambers. Baby Inigo was still in the nursery, so it meant that this room was free.

He ran his hand along the silk curtains and the satin bedsheet. He rummaged through the chest and looked under the bed. Inigo sighed. It wasn’t the same as his old home, everything was different. His thoughts went to his parents, though they had hugged him tightly, he knew that they were not his actual parents, just different versions of them. He flopped down headfirst on the bed and cried.

The sheets, however soft, were cold and the mattress stiff. Inigo cried harder as he remembered the feeling of Xander’s lips on his, saying that he loved Inigo.

Or was it Laslow he was in love with?

After all, Laslow was more handsome than the pink-haired crybaby that was Inigo. Laslow was a veteran fighter and a charmer, having defeated dragons and hordes of enemies alike. Inigo had sobbed over his mother’s dead body for an entire day before they pulled her from his arms. Inigo danced at her grave, trying to imagine what she would say and crying when there was no reply. Inigo was the one who failed at leading troops, who had led many to their death.

Laslow helped end a war between two countries, Inigo had stood by while others killed the dragon that ravaged his home.

Even if Xander were to find him like he is now, there was no guarantee that he would even recognize him.

He didn’t leave his room the next day. Most of the day he spent asleep, the other part, he cried.

It was Lucina that finally brought him to his senses.

She burst in and sat him up, and fed him water and soup until he agreed to talk. He started with the strange figure that sent them to Nohr. He ended with Xander kissing him goodbye.

He wouldn’t tell his parents about that last part, but he trusted Lucina with everything.

“So, you went to a different world?” she asked.

“Yes,” Inigo replied.

“And you fell in love with a Prince turned King?”

“Yes.”

“While fighting a civil war?”

“Yes, this has all been established,”

“Gods Inigo, you were gone a long time but this, I never would have imagined…”

“I didn’t either. We knew what we signed up for when we agreed to help Anankos, but I couldn’t have expected any of that to happen,” he finished, putting his head in his hands. Lucina put an arm around him and rubbed small circles on his back.

“You know, little Lucina and Inigo have really grown. I don’t think they’ll be like us, but they’re really something,” Lucina said, and Inigo caught on to what she was saying.

“So you think so too. I thought I was the only one who didn’t belong in this world either,” Inigo replied.

“No. I have nowhere else to go but here. But you… you could’ve stayed Inigo,” she said, her voice quiet.

“I considered it. In the end, I couldn’t leave all of you. Not after all we’ve gone through. I thought maybe once I return to Ylisse I’ll finally feel like I belong, but that’s not the case anymore. I don’t know where I belong,” he confessed.

“There’s no way for you to go back then?”

“No. Our stones were the only thing that could make us transport, and they’re broken. Split in half once we arrived in Ylisse,” Inigo said, and pulled the stone out from his pocket. What once was a bright red, was now a dull pink. The crack that shattered it was jagged, together forming one whole piece.”

“Inigo, I’m so sorry,”

“Thank you Lucina, for hearing me out,” Inigo replied, leaning his head on her shoulder.

“Of course, you’re my little brother,” Lucina replied, and Inigo was grateful. It may not close the huge gap in his heart, but it helped.

\-----

Xander massaged his temples. Writing up treaties, dealing with nobles, and answering petitions wasn’t enough, they had to start sending him marriage proposals as well. Every noble in Nohr and Hoshido wanted to marry their daughter off to the King of Nohr, not taking into account that Xander was interested in none of them.

In the first year since his coronation, Xander had to deal with several things. Backlash from the alliance with Hoshido, assassination attempts, and the relationship between Leo and his retainer, Niles. They hadn’t intended for it to be made public, but word spread, and there were many in the kingdom that were not happy about it.

Protection surrounding him and his little brother had doubled, and Camilla had retired out in the country with her new husband. Not that he could blame her. Elise still helped out, and when it came to dealing with nobles, she was a godsend. No one could refuse offers more politely than her, and he had to decline a fair amount of various offers.

He missed Inigo constantly. New retainers had already filled in the positions that Laslow and Peri had held, but he didn’t like them as much. Perhaps he was biased, but it didn’t matter. Peri had gone off to lead the knights, and Xander couldn’t have been prouder.

He thought of Inigo every day. It was little things, like what Inigo might be doing in his own world, what Inigo would say about this noble, how Inigo would smile in any situation, no matter how dire.

He missed Inigo.

\------

Inigo, in the months following his return to Ylisse, tried to return to normal. He trained, both in the sword and in dance. His mother taught him new moves as he gained the confidence to perform in more public venues. Most surprisingly, the unthinkable began to happen.

One day after a performance on the street, a woman approached Inigo and praised him for his performance, asking if he would join her for tea. Inigo declined, saying that he had to get back to the castle to train with his sister.

The situation hit him as he was walking back to the castle.

\-----

Lucina had begun something. Something she didn’t want him to know about, as she ‘sneakily’ worked behind his back. He pretended not to notice.

On the anniversary of his departure from Nohr, Lucina decided to let him in on what she’d been working on. She led him to a small study at the back of the castle. At a table with five different books open, was Laurent.

“Lucina said you were needing a magical expert, I have arrived to help,” he addressed Inigo formally. He hadn’t talked much with Laurent, but he knew immediately what he was speaking of.

“Yes, your help will be much appreciated,” Inigo said, his mind made up.

There was no turning back.

They worked together for six months, studying the stone Inigo had gotten.

“I don’t know if there is any way to repair this. We’ve studied every outcome, it’s simply impossible,” Laurent said one day, sitting back in his chair.

“No, there’s got to be a way, something we can do…”

“Inigo, this stone runs on power. It still holds its base power, but it would need a huge jumpstart to awaken the power. Some kind of connection between this world and the other to tie it together and a huge blast of magical energy,” Laurent said, picking up the two halves of the stone.

Inigo’s hand went immediately to the star charm he wore at all times.

“I think I may have your connection,” he replied, the tiniest bit of hope in his voice.

\-----

Xander yelled in frustration as he tore up another marriage proposal. He was in his office with Elise, who had just dropped off the letter.

“Xander, I know you miss him but…”

He sighed and sat down at his desk, head in his hands.

“I know. I can’t just wait around forever. Nohr needs an heir. Leo will not provide one with Niles, Camilla has stepped down, the only one left is you, and I can’t put that kind of pressure on you,” Xander said sadly.

“I know I’m only 17 right now, but in a few years I’ll be old enough to marry. I don’t want you to be unhappy brother,” Elise said, putting her arms around Xander.

“Thank you for your concern Elise. I suppose, if I receive an offer soon from someone that sounds decent, I will consider the matter,”

“We’ll be here for you no matter what brother,” Elise said, hugging him tighter.

 -----

Inigo cried as he hugged his oldest friend. Though he would not admit it, his friend was crying as well.

“The eternal light of your presence will be missed greatly, archrival,” Owain said as they parted.

“I am going to miss you too, cousin,” Inigo replied. He hugged Owain again, torn by the mixed feelings he was facing.

“I could show you the unfinished adventures we still have yet to face, but I know that there is another out there that has stolen your heart. You must go on one last quest to find it again,” Owain said, and Inigo felt his heart lighten.

“Owain you must promise me something, don’t ever change,” Inigo said and Owain smiled.

“I promise you, I won’t. I am happy with the life I have here, with Severa and Ophelia, I want you to be happy too Inigo. I know you won’t find that here. I’m sorry if it seems like we were forcing you to come with us. You could’ve stayed before, Severa and I would’ve understood,” Owain said.

“But I didn’t know he felt the same, and I felt like my heart still belonged with my old family and friends, I was afraid that if I stayed I would only get in the way and cause trouble,” Inigo said, and Owain put his hand on his shoulder.

“Inigo, you don’t give yourself enough credit. Both Severa and I could see that Xander was in love with you for some time now, I’m surprised you didn’t see it. We talked about whether to even tell you to come with us because we thought you’d stay. We thought, once we were there, that you wouldn’t come with us. It wasn’t until we were getting ready to leave that you and Xander showed up,”

“Wait, you knew? And you didn’t tell me?”

“We figured you would’ve done something before then. I’m sorry Inigo,”

“No, don’t be sorry. It was my decision then, and it’s mine now. I wish you and Severa all the happiness in the world,” Inigo said, and hugged Owain again.

“Are you two done being sappy?” Severa said, little Ophelia in her arms.

“Yes, I’m going to head out soon,” Inigo said, separating from Owain.

“So, you’re leaving us forever,” Severa said, and Inigo could tell that goodbyes were not her strong suit.

“Yes, but I know that you and Owain will be happy here, with your parents and Ophelia. I will miss you two greatly,” he said, and Severa looked downcast.

“Hey, I know I don’t say it much, but I think you’re a good guy Inigo. We’ve gone through a lot together, the three of us. I’m going to miss you,” she said, looking genuinely sad.

“Would you look at that, I didn’t think I’d hear you say that, but I’m glad to hear it. I will miss you too Severa. I know I always teased you, but in earnest, I think you will make a great mother and I’m glad that you have found happiness with Owain,” he said, and Severa did something that surprised him even more. In a flash, she moved forward, cradling Ophelia against her chest, and wrapped her other arm around Inigo. He smiled and hugged her back, glad that she was finally able to open up to him.

They parted and Severa discreetly wiped at her eyes, moving to stand beside Owain.

“Owain, Severa, keep smiling alright? I wish you both the best,” Inigo said with a wave, and left to go find his sister.

\-----

“Lucina, you’re sure about this?”

“Yes, it’s what you’ve wanted since you left there,” she replied, emotion welling up in her voice. He’d already said goodbye to everyone else, but saying goodbye to his sister was hard on both of them.

“I will miss you, more than I can say. We’ve gone through everything together, and now I’m leaving you again,” Inigo said, sniffling.

“I will be fine brother. I’m going to travel this world, experience all that I couldn’t during the war. Now that our parents have their kids, our time is finished,” Lucina said, and brought his head down to touch her forehead to his.

“Be safe brother, and I wish you the best of luck,” she said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Lucina, I can’t thank you enough for helping me with this, I will never forget you. I wish you luck and happiness in your travels,” he replied, his own tears matching hers.

“Go, you have a King on the other side that I know you want to see,” she said, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, just as tight.

“That I do. Thank you big sister, I don’t know what I would’ve done without you,” Inigo said, tears falling freely.

“Goodbye Inigo,”

“Goodbye Lucina,”

Inigo disappeared in a flash.

\-----

Xander sat upon the throne, listening to petitions. It was not his favorite part of his job, especially right now. Two farmers squabbling over chickens. When his father had prepared him for the role of King, this was not what he expected.

After returning a letter agreeing to marry a woman from a noble family in Hoshido, Xander had lost all hope. He barely made it through the day without lashing out at someone or wanting to escape. He knew that he was turning into his father and it terrified him.

For the longest time he did not understand why his father had become so distant after losing his mother, but know he understood.

He settled the matter of the chickens and the line moved forward.

“What is it you’re looking for?”

“I’m here to fill the position of retainer,” a man said. He was cloaked, hood pulled over his face. The voice sounded familiar, but Xander could not place it. He needed a new retainer after his last one had been tragically assassinated, though Xander had not been as close to him as his previous retainers.

“Fair enough. In order to become my retainer, you must face me in battle while I assess your skills,” Xander said, voice emotionless. This was the fifth person this week to try and fill the position of retainer. There was little telling whether the man was actually an assassin meant to kill him, but at this point Xander almost wished for it.

The figure stepped forward as Xander left the throne. He set aside his royal garments, leaving him only in armor. Pulling Siegfried from its sheath, he felt power flow through him.

The crowd stepped back as the two circled each other. The blade carried by the mysterious figure was thin and light, suited for a quick fighter. Xander braced himself and prepared to fight.

The other man struck first with a series of quick, short blows that Xander easily deflected. They parried back and forth for a second before Xander found an opening. Before the blade met skin, the man jumped out of the way, faster than any other fighter Xander had ever seen.

This caught him off guard and allowed the other man to forge ahead, striking quick blows, his footwork faster and more complicated than any fighter he’d seen in Nohr.

No, he couldn’t even let himself hope. He was never coming back.

A few minutes into the fight, and Xander could tell that this was no normal fighter, that he was facing a battle hardened warrior, who had yet to show his face.

“Show yourself!” he called, angry with the playful nature of the man’s fighting.

Xander lashed out with a powerful blow and as the man dodged it, his hood fell off.

The crowd gasped.

The man in question had strikingly pink hair and a strange brand on his right eye. It was unnerving, and Xander looked away as if he’d seen something grotesque.

“If you don’t enjoy the view, hopefully some of these ladies will,” the man said and Xander stopped. It couldn’t be, but that voice sounded _so familiar…_

“What’s your name?” he asked, clashing blades with him again.

“Beat me, and I’ll tell you,” the man said, dancing around him with his footwork.

Xander was losing his focus, whether it was the voice, the weird brand, or the way he almost seemed to _dance…_

His opponent knocked Siegfried from his grasp and sent it clattering across the floor. More whispers spread through the crowd as he pointed his blade at his throat.

Completely at the mercy of this stranger, he willed himself to look him in the eye. To look in the eye of his murderer…

“Inigo,” he choked out, and found tears gathering at his eyes. Emotions he had locked away for over a year came spilling out, because he _knew_ those eyes.

“It’s good to see you Milord,” he said, and Xander knew he was holding back. His eyes were simply shining with joy, and Xander couldn’t contain himself.

Inigo lowered the blade as Xander rushed into his arms. They met and Inigo cried as Xander wrapped his arms around him, tighter than ever before. The two hugged, completely lost in each other as the world stopped around them. Inigo, who had felt lost since his world had burned, finally felt like he was home. Xander, who had stopped feeling anything for so long, felt his chest open up as all his emotions were poured out onto the floor.

He didn’t care that there was a crowd, he didn’t care that all his guards would be panicking, all that mattered was that Inigo was in his arms, even if he looked like a different man, Xander knew him all the same.

Once they finally separated, Xander called away the crowd, taking a day for himself for the first time since Inigo left.

After being dismissed, the guards left, leaving Xander and Inigo alone together.

 “I can’t believe it, you came back,” Xander said, leaning his forehead against Inigo’s.

 “I had to. Lucina helped me get back to you, I owe her the world. My friends had scattered to the winds and my parents already had another Lucina and Inigo, my time there was over,” Inigo said, still not having stopped crying.

“Hah, you have pink hair,” Xander said, weaving his fingers through it.

“Yes, it’s my mother’s. The mark on my eye is my father’s, it’s the blood of the dragon. I hope it doesn’t creep you out,” he said with a small laugh.

“No, it doesn’t. I’m so glad I can meet the real you. No disguises, no fake names, just you.”

“Just me, and I will never leave your side again,” he said, and kissed Xander. There was no rush like last time, no desperation, simply a promise. It conveyed all the feelings he had kept away for so long, all the times he missed Xander.

As Xander kissed him back, he conveyed all the he wished to say but never did. The affection and admiration he’d always had that had, at some point, turned to love. His finger’s weaved through Inigo’s pink hair, as they broke apart and he looked at it again, he decided he liked it.

“Damn, I just remembered something…” Xander said, and Inigo looked concerned.

“What?” Inigo said, his mind already jumping to conclusions.

“I have a marriage proposal to cancel,” Xander groaned, and Inigo squeaked.

“You’re getting engaged?”

“No, not by my choice. It is set up, and it was only to bring me an heir, but I could never marry another. Not with you back by my side,” Xander said.

“You can worry about all that later. I don’t know about you, but I think we have some catching up to do,” Inigo said, kissing Xander again.

“Mmm… yes we do,” Xander replied, pressing another kiss to his lips.

“I love you Xander,” Inigo said, a smile nearly splitting his face in half.

“I love you too, Inigo.”

**Author's Note:**

> come follow my blog aceofthearts, and cry about these two with me


End file.
